


Anachrostic

by heartforhire



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Author Has No Idea What They're Doing At All, Sucked In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartforhire/pseuds/heartforhire
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.





	Anachrostic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning: I have absolutely no fucking idea of what to do with this story.
> 
> Just thought you might want to know that.
> 
> -Kloe

Her eyes fluttered open as the gentle shaking of her shoulder woke her up. 

"Cryo?" she murmured sleepily, bringing one hand up to rub at her eye. Thank God she wasn't wearing eyeliner, or any eye makeup, really. 

"No."

The unfamiliar voice made the girl jolt to alert awakeness. Had someone snuck in? Oh God, was Cryo okay?!

Her eyesight cleared, and she saw who was leaning over her.

Her mouth went dry. 

Welp.

That was one way to start the day.

"…hi." Byrne stared at her, purple cloth over the lower half of his face puffing outwards with a slight exhalation. 

"Who are you?" 

She blinked, rubbing her eyes and feeling around on the freezing cold floor for her glasses. Not finding them, she breathed out slowly and ran a hand through her curly mint green hair, silvery grey eyes shutting from exhaustion.

It was too early for this, dammit.

"I'm Lyzi Hall," she answered, reopening her eyes to stare at the ravenette crouched over her. _Those muscles could probably crush my head in without breaking a sweat._

_Those claws are radiating badassery._

"How are you here?"

…well, she was alive to think those thoughts, even though she was beginning to form an idea on where she was.

"I fell asleep. I know I sleepwalk, but I most definitely have no access to places like this, so I don't really have an answer for you there."

Byrne didn't look very happy with that answer.

He didn't look very angry or shocked, either. He just nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"The last thing I remember is playing a shit ton of games… I think the last one was either LoZ: Phantom Hourglass or LoZ: Stracks," she told him. Please don't kill me, pleas don't kill me--

"LoZ?" Byrne asked, tone flat and lacking inflection. Lyzi blinked at him.

_Dammit, I was really hoping that he wouldn't catch that._

"Legend of Zelda."

The reaction was immediate: the girl was immediately slammed against one of the walls of what she suspected to be the Demon Train, Byrne's metal hand holding her pressed against the freezing metal. His eyes were sparking with warning.

"You said games. Princess Zelda is not a game."

Lyzi sputtered for air as she clawed at the metal grasp, desperately seeking the air that she needed so badly. Byrne continued speaking, ignoring the need.

"Seeing you here surprised me. An intruder still here after setting off such an obvious pulse is a stupid intruder…" he leaned in, loosening his claws just enough for Lyzi to draw another breath. Her silvery eyes conveyed pure, unadulterated fear and desperation.

"…or someone who clearly has no idea what they're doing."

He released his claws, letting Lyzi fall to the ground with an audible 'thud'. She gasped for breath, black spotting her vision. Byrne had left her with just enough air to keep alive and awake before he dropped her.

"That's the only reason I came out here."

The Lokomo's trainee turned to look at Lyzi who was now silent, only rubbing her throat as she stared up at him. 

_Out of all the places I could've ended up in the world of Spirit Tracks, I ended up on the Demon Train._

_Hah._

_Life is laughing at me._

"You don't connect with the energy in the atmosphere, though. Not like any of the other humans I've seen."

Byrne's eyes bored into Lyzi's in a way that made her miss her glasses more than ever. She barely stopped a whimper of fear from working her way out of her throat, biting her lip hard.

"That's why you're still alive."

Lyzi let out a nervous laugh, pulling herself to her feet. She wasn't very tall compared to the other, being only five foot one, and, like always, it put a dent in her pride.

"So… what now?" she asked shakily, legs feeling like jelly. 

"Stay here."

And then he was gone.

Wonderful.


End file.
